<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Set Alight by Somerandomaccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856391">I Was Set Alight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomaccount/pseuds/Somerandomaccount'>Somerandomaccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>formula 1 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomaccount/pseuds/Somerandomaccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ein heißer Tag in Perth gewesen, aber die Nacht versprach etwas Abkühlung. <br/>Daniel Ricciardo und Michael Italiano hatten jedoch vor, die Nacht genauso heiß wie den Tag werden zu lassen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Was Set Alight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war ein heißer Tag in Perth gewesen, doch mit Sonnenuntergang zogen ein paar einzelne Wolken auf, eine kühle Brise ging durch Daniels komplettes Haus, die Türen und Fenster waren geöffnet worden, damit die Wärme fortgejagt werden konnte.</p><p>Alle Zeichen standen jedoch dafür, dass die Nacht alles andere als kalt werden sollte.</p><p>Da saß er. Auf Michaels Schoß, seine Brust an die seines Gegenübers geschmiegt. Ihre Shirts hatten die beiden schon vor geraumer Zeit verloren und sorgten sich nicht darum, wo sie gelandet warten.<br/>Den ganzen Tag hatte Daniel seinen besten Freund und Personal Trainer schon mit vor Lust verhangenen Augen angesehen, jede Bewegung beobachtet. Daniel hatte es kaum erwarten können, endlich mit ihm auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, einen Film einzulegen und nicht auf die Handlung der bestimmt spannenden Handlung dessen zu achten. </p><p>Weiche und starke Hände erkundeten Daniels Körper und es fühlte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue so an, als würde er es das erste Mal tun. Michael kannte den Mann vor ihm. Kannte seinen Körper. Kannte ihn gut. Aber immer wieder war er fasziniert hiervon, verweilte sich darin, seinen Rücken und die wunderschön glatte Brust zu streicheln, Daniel das ein oder andere Keuchen zu entlocken.<br/>Daniel wiederum liebte es, Michael zu küssen. Mit jedem Mal da ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen entlockte es dem Rennfahrer ein wohliges Seufzen, ein Aufkeuchen oder einfach nur ein Erzittern, ausgelöst von einem wohligen Schauer, welcher durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte und in deiner Körpermitte zum Ausklang kam.<br/>Ein Stöhnen konnte er nicht zurückhalten, wenn Michael mit seiner überaus talentierten Zunge die Daniels liebkoste. Der Renault-Fahrer war Wachs in den Händen des anderen.</p><p>Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lange sie schon hier saßen, wie viele Küsse sie schon ausgetauscht hatten, wie lange sich darin verweilt hatten, den Körper ihres Gegenübers abermals kennen zu lernen. Aber keiner hatte vor, dies hier frühzeitig zu beenden. Daniel wollte Michael. Er wollte ihn schon seit Stunden, schon den ganzen Tag lang. Doch das hier war zu gut, zu heiß, zu intim, um es vorschnell zu einem Ende zu bringen. </p><p>Immer wieder platzierte der ehemalige Red Bull-Fahrer heiße Küsse auf den Hals von Michael, auch auf seine Schultern, seine Brust soweit es die Position, in der er sich befand, zuließ. <br/>Der andere schenkte ihm Seufzen und hin und wieder auch ein Keuchen, wenn Daniel seine Zähne sanft in dem weichen und empfindlichen Fleisch versenkte oder wenn er diese sanften Hände spüren durfte, wie sie über seine Brust tanzten, seine Brustwarzen so gekonnt reizten. Daniel wusste genau, wo und wie er seinen Freund zu berühren hatte, damit dieser zu zittern begann. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach mehr.</p><p>Für Michael war es jedes Mal ein Traum. Er fühlte sich dem Himmel ein Stück näher.<br/>Er wusste, was er für eine Wirkung auf Daniel hatte und er liebte es. Und der andere wusste genau, was er mit Michael anstellte. Denn der Rennfahrer spielte damit. Damit, was Michael gefiel und somit auch mit ihm.</p><p>Immer heißer und verlangender wurden die Küsse. Daniel ließ es sich nicht nehmen immer mal wieder frech in Michaels Unterlippe zu beißen, wenn sie einen Kuss lösten. <br/>Die Hände des Fitnesstrainers lagen nun auf Daniels nackten Schenkeln, hatte dieser nur Shorts an. Michael liebte es. Er liebte den Anblick von Daniels wunderschönen, gebräunten Schenkeln. Und dieses atemberaubende Tattoo. Unzählige Male hatte er es schon gestreichelt, seine Schönheit bewundert, liebkost. Es passte so gut zu Daniel.</p><p>Langsam aber beständig und unbeirrt wanderten seine Hände weiter, zu Daniels Hintern, massierte diesen. Und der Rennfahrer brachte mit einem sanften Stöhnen zum Ausdruck, dass er noch mehr wollte. Noch mehr brauchte. </p><p>Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zögerte Michael keine Sekunde länger. Nun war es wohl doch angebracht, das hier zu beenden.<br/>Er hob Daniel auf seine starken Arme und brachte ihn nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war an der Zeit, die Nacht noch heißer zu machen.</p><p>Im Schlafzimmer angelangt bettete Michael das Objekt seiner Begierde auf die sanften Laken und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Daniel begann sich leicht zu räkeln, zu winden und es verschlug dem Performance Coach kurz den Atem bei so viel Schönheit.<br/>Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Shorts und legte sich über Daniel, verschloss dessen Lippen abermals mit den seinigen. Erneut tauschten sie feurige und sinnliche Küsse aus, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten.<br/>Irgendwann verschwanden auch Daniels Shorts, dieser bemerkte das erst, als kühle Luft auf sein erhitztes Glied traf und er aufgrund dessen aufstöhnen musste. </p><p>Michaels Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren war unbeschreiblich. Jede Berührung brannte angenehm und auch sein Körper schrie nach mehr. So viel mehr.</p><p>Glücklicherweise ließ der Fitnesstrainer den Rennfahrer nicht lange warten.<br/>Bald begann er ihn vorzubereiten wobei dies nicht zwingend notwendig war, hatten Daniel und er das doch schon oft genug gemacht, auch diese Woche schon.<br/>Michael ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, liebte er das Stöhnen und Keuchen des Untenliegenden dafür doch viel zu sehr.</p><p>Als sich ihre Körper dann nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es Daniel vor, endlich miteinander vereinten, war es wie ein Feuerwerk. <br/>Keiner der beiden hatte eine Ahnung, wie oft sie es schon miteinander getan hatten. Das war jedoch alles andere als wichtig. Wichtig war nur, was sie für den jeweils anderen empfanden. Und das war nicht weniger als unendliche Zärtlichkeit, unbändiges Verlangen und unbeschreibliche Liebe.<br/>Daniel konnte sich ein Leben ohne Michael inzwischen nicht mehr vorstellen. Umgekehrt war es genauso. </p><p>Heißes Stöhnen und sanftes Keuchen erfüllte den Raum. Die beiden Körper bewegten sich in einem perfekten Rhythmus. Immer weiter brachten sie sich dem Ende entgegen, zu dem ersehnten Gefühl der Erlösung nach welchem beide schon den ganzen Tag gestrebt hatten.</p><p>Ihre beiden verschwitzen Leiber lagen atemlos nebeneinander als sie endlich den Höhepunkt erreicht hatten. Ihre Hände sanft ineinander verschlungen und eine angenehme und vertraute Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden.</p><p>Nach einer kleinen Weile schmiegte sich Daniel einfach an Michael. Dieser schlang einen Arm fest um ihn und hielt ihn, lächelte. Dan streichelte über seine Brust, haucht Küsse darauf, wisperte ein sanftes ‚Ich liebe dich.‘ und begann schon wieder an seinem Hals zu knabbern.</p><p>Irgendwas verriet Michael, dass die beiden noch nicht fertig waren für heute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meine erste Geschichte hier...<br/>Für meine liebe Freundin Lea. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>